


you had me from hello

by gomushroom



Series: Sing Louder and Louder [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Random Song Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Few songs. Few simple Jun/Nino stories. Few splashes of fluff.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Series: Sing Louder and Louder [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/692952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Turning up with Jpop





	you had me from hello

**Author's Note:**

> A spontaneous challenge done together with [mikunicchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/); a kind of fun collab, and I get to write writing Matsumiya again after a long while. In this one, everything is from Jun's POV. 
> 
> Here's hoping to be the first of many more!
> 
> .

**Lemon - 米津玄師**

Jun walked straight ahead, ignoring his mind telling him that he should stop and turn back, ignoring the gripping tightness on his chest that screamed to him that everything he did was wrong, ignoring everything.

Suddenly.

Suddenly, a pair of warm hands held around his waist.

Suddenly, the street in front of him blurred; the people around him disappeared; the weight of his sadness lifted. 

“Jun-kun. Don’t go.”

**Miles Away - Arashi**

Believe me; Nino said at first.

And Jun did, with all his heart,with all his soul, with all his life. 

And Nino stayed.

And they stayed together even if they started a world apart, even if melody gradually fainted, even if heaven is still too far away, even if it took another thousand years.Here in between, saying goodnight in the morning light, softly kissing in tears, and holding each other promises. 

Believe me; Jun said at the end. 

And Nino did, with his dark wings, with all his fieriness, with all his eternity.

And Jun stayed.

**Two to Tango - Arashi**

“Left.” Jun clicks his tongue, giving the waist he’s clutching a tug, holding their joined hand a bit higher. 

“Whose left?”

“Two steps left,” Jun says again, taking no heed of Nino’s cheeky question. He can feel the puff of Nino’s short breaths against his jaw--a distraction as well as comfort; it’s good to know that he’s not the only one who’s breathless.

“Hold me properly then.”

Jun huffs with a smile, and he doesn’t grant Nino the verbal answer he seeks--they would only get into a debate and give Nino an excuse to pause practice. Jun doesn’t want that so he curls his fingers around Nino’s hips tighter and tugs closer. Now they are pressing against each other, like how it should be, and Jun goes again with his instruction. “I said _‘left’_.”

**「アイネクライネ」- 米津玄師**

“Do it again.”

Jun smiles when Nino complies, tilting his head a bit with that small smile of his, repeating the A chord again, whispering the last line of those sweet lyrics of his: _Call my name_.

“Nino,” Jun says even before Nino finishes with the last stroke.

Nino rolls his eyes this time but the smile remains. He gives Jun another round of the chorus, but this time he misses one cord and it comes out funny. Jun chuckles at the honest mistake, prompting Nino to glare at him--even with that smile of his, even as he strums, unpromptedly singing his line twice. _Call my name. Call my name._

When Nino finally comes to a still, his guitar clutched tight, his eyes hopeful staring straight to Jun’s heart, Jun finally says, honestly, softly. “Nino.”

The smile blooms in Nino’s face, and his red cheeks pretty much give away his feelings. “Say it again.”

**One Love: Reborn - Arashi**

“It’s you.”

Jun rolled his eyes. Not now, he wanted to say in exasperation; that simple answer was not what he expected, that was not the answer he expected. They were supposed to have a serious conversation. This was an important moment for them--and just why Nino couldn’t be serious for at least an hour and take this rehearsal seriously. They only had a few more months before their grand event.

“I told you before, Jun-kun, it’s you. It’s my answer, and it will always be.”

Jun took in the tone of Nino’s face and stared straight at Nino’s for a good minute in silence. He saw the usual small smile, the playful glint, but this time--oh, he’s just noticed, now that he looked close enough--he also caught the nervous blink and the telling lip biting. Nino was waiting for his answer. Nino was also waiting for his answer; it was not only him who had questions, who had doubts; Nino did too.

So, Jun gave his answer, readily, surely. “It was you, too. It is you, too,” A pause, as his breath caught in emotion. “And it will always be you, too.”

*


End file.
